Tokoha Anjou
トコハ |romaji = Anjō Tokoha |image = |gender = Female |age = 14 |deck = Neo Nectar |friends = Chrono Shindo Shion Kiba Kumi Okazaki Akane Kiyosu Luna Yumizuki |enemies = G Season1: Rin Hashima G Season 2 : Ryuzu Myoujin |avatar = Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha |relatives = Mamoru Anjou (Brother) Yoshiaki Anjou (Father) Misae Anjou (Mother) |anime appearance = G Episode 1 |voiced by = Emi Nitta (Japanese) Emma Duke (English) |birthday = 17 April |teams = G Season 1: Team TRY3 |blood = O}} "Tokoha Anjou" is one of the main characters of Cardfight!! Vanguard G. She is an eighth grader in the same class as Chrono Shindou. She takes care in giving simple-to-understand lectures to beginners. As Mamoru Anjou's younger sister, she's burdened by the high expectations of others. Her Vanguard Circle's color is neon green. Etymology Her family name, "安城" means "Peaceful Castle", while her name, Tokoha is a shortened form of "常春" (Tokoharu), which means "Everlasting Spring". Appearance Tokoha is a young girl with green hair and Hazel eyes. She is often seen wearing her school uniform and her casual dress. Personality Tokoha is a level-headed honor student with a strong sense of justice. As a result, she often clashes with Chrono without her turning into a timid, little flower. She respects her older brother, Mamoru Anjou, who is a well-known Vanguard Fighter internationally and often dubbed the "Kagerō Clan Leader". Thanks to Mamoru, she knows a ton about Vanguard and is a very skilled cardfighter. She also treats Akane Kiyosu both as an older sister and a close friend. She and Akane had buried a time capsule by a tree overlooking a river in a public park, where they promised to open it up and exchange their treasures when they became adults. She loves managing and participating in festivals, but tends to be rather bossy and intimidating whenever she organizes them. While she loves to Cardfight, she bears an inferiority complex towards Mamoru; she feels that she can never be as good as Mamoru and thus tends to avoid competing in larger tournaments. After a night party at Card Capital 2, she has become slightly more patient and friendly towards Chrono, but still argue and irritate each other from time to time. Due to being Mamoru's little sister, however, people often expect her to be as good as him. As a result, she interprets this as a sign that she's living in her brother's shadow, which can upset her to the point of affecting her focus and cause her to make misplays, usually costing her a fight on more than one occasion. After defeating her brother once she learned to not let this affect her any longer, as shown during her rematch against Rin. Biography G Season 1 Growing up, Tokoha lived with her family and enjoyed cardfighting. She didn't like playing against her brother because he was too good at it. One day, her best friend Akane showed Tokoha a medal for Vanguard and Tokoha played her over and over again and lost every time trying to win the medal. Sometime later, Tokoha and Akane buried a Time Capsule that they would open has adults. Inside, there was present for each of them from the other. As she got older, her brother became a famous cardfighter. As a result, Tokoha was thrust into Mamoru's shadow and developed an inferiority complex. Tokoha first appears when collecting her classmate's homework and notices that all Chrono did was write "Independence". Later when she and her friend Kumi are walking, they see Chrono chasing a card. When Chrono is accused of throwing a ball towards a group of students, she suggests he should try being friendlier. One day Kumi drops her melon bread which Chrono picks up for her, but Tokoha assumes he is bullying her to take the bread. She tries to scold him but Chrono acts weird about some pain and leaves. That night her brother comments about Gear Chronicle and that someone in their neighborhood is using it. She is surprised to find that Chrono is the Gear Chronicle user and more surprised that at Card Capital 2 he had a good time and smiles, while in class he sulks all the time; she tries to confront him about who is the real Chrono but he rejects the question and leaves again. Chrono later takes Kumi's quest to help her practice with Oracle Think Tank. Everyone notices Chrono is not fighting as usual and keeps complaining about some pain, and eventually find out Chrono is just having a toothache. After the fight, she tries to challenge Chrono but he first goes to the dentist. Mamoru comments that he wants to fight against Chrono but she says he shouldn't focus too much on it and calls Chrono a weirdo. Tokoha was at school when she signed Chrono up for a Vanguard tournament against his will. Later, Tokoha was helping prepare for a Vanguard kids tournament when she was approached by Akane. They talk for a bit when Tokoha is called over by children to help. Afterward, Tokoha goes to dig up the tree that they buried her and Akane's time capsule, where she finds two construction workers uprooted the tree. They said that the time capsule was retrieved by a boy with red, swirly hair (which of course meant Chrono). Tokoha went to confront Chrono, who said that he did it for a quest by Akane. Tokoha went to speak to Akane, who said that she sent out the quest because of the construction. Tokoha asked if she could have her present now, but Akane said no because Tokoha wasn't an adult yet. However, Akane agreed to let her have it if Tokoha could beat her. Tokoha said they could do it at the children's tournament the next day, to which Akane seemed disappointed. That night, Mamoru mentioned that Akane was being transferred overseas tomorrow. Tokoha was shocked and demanded to know why Mamoru hadn't told her, and he replied that he thought she already knew because Akane and Tokoha were so close. The next day, the tournament was in progress when Tokoha abandoned Chrono to look after the children by himself so she could go fight Akane, "borrowing" Chrono's bike. Tokoha caught up with Akane at the airport and fought her. After Tokoha won and received her present, they said goodbye and they were both in tears. When Chrono was showing Jaime Alcaraz around town, they ran into Tokoha and Jaime flirted with Tokoha for a bit but was rejected. Later, Tokoha went to see Jaime's fight with Mamoru and later Chrono's fight with Jaime. After Chrono's victory, Tokoha went to Chrono's victory party at Card Capital 2. Sometime afterward, Tokoha was talking to Kumi about entering nationals. She said she wasn't going to, as they were more her brother's thing. Tokoha helped with the Dragon Empire Grill at the festival and took Kumi's place in fighting Mamoru alongside Chrono and Shion. Tokoha was the first to lose. Several days afterward, Tokoha pulled a new G Unit at Card Capital 2 when she was approached by Team Trinity Dragon, who drove her to cause a scene in the store. She went to a girls tournament where she was mobbed by girls who only liked her because she was Mamoru's sister. She was complaining about it and tried to get some her favorite snack, croquette, only to discover the stand the sold it was out and they had been sold to Chrono Shindou. Tokoha went to confront Chrono and they ended up having a cardfight over the croquette, which Tokoha lost despite using her new G Unit. Chrono let her have the bread anyway. Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha went on a quest together to help a teenager return a card to his crush. They looked everywhere for her before eventually finding her dad, who gave them the address of her school. When they finally found her, the nervous teenager tried to back out, but Chrono played a game with him where he had to pick a card. If the card he picked was the card he wanted to return, the teenage who have to do it himself. He picked the card and that seemed to restore his confidence. Shion and Tokoha figured Chrono had made all 5 the same card, but Chrono said otherwise. Shion and Tokoha scolded him for it, asking what he would've done had the boy picked any other card. Kamui made Tokoha watch a movie starring Team Caesar, which she didn't appear to like because it was geared towards boys. At some point, Chrono was looking for a Team to compete at Nationals, and Kamui paired him up with Shion and Tokoha. Kamui put the trio through various exercises to gauge their ability to work together. After the group failed, Kamui decided to pit them against Team Trinity Dragon in a fight where every turn they would switch fighters. Tokoha's team would use Chrono's deck and Team Trinity Dragon would use Tsuneto's deck. Tokoha's team lost, causing Kamui to rant about how they had no ability to work together. So, Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha decided to form an official team to spite Kamui. To get Chrono to Grade 3, the newly formed team went to a tournament where the winner would get to Grade 3 in one stroke. However, Chrono decided to take it into his own hands when he saw another cheating. As a result, Chrono was in deep trouble and might've even been banned from future tournaments if Shion and Tokoha hadn't defended him. They proved that Team Trick Trick was cheating and got Chrono's punishment reduced to being sent back to Grade 0 with no points. After the incident, Chrono wanted to quit Vanguard. However, he changed his mind with encouragement from Shion and Tokoha. Then, they went on a team quest to get Chrono back to Grade 2 in one stroke. Chrono wanted to go on his own, but Shion and Tokoha insisted on coming with him. Together, they finished the incredibly difficult quest and Chrono made it to Grade 2. After Chrono spent days trying to rack up enough points to get to Grade 3, an incident with a child made him incapable of getting to Grade 3 in time for registration. However, the Dragon Empire sent out a quest that would allow him to get to Grade 3 in time just as they were about to give up, which the Tokoha, Shion, and Chrono entered together. The premise of the quest was that they would have to collect coins in the forest and cash them in for points. At the end of the day. they discovered that they didn't have enough coins to get Chrono to Grade 3, but Team Trinity Dragon challenged them and lost. This gave Chrono enough points to get to Grade 3, and Chrono decided to name the Team "TRY3". Tokoha and Shion agreed with the name and were happy that they and Chrono were on the same level. Team TRY3 did well at regionals and made it to the top 16, where they lost to Team Demise. Tokoha herself lost to Rin, who got her worked up by being a complete jerk. Afterward, Tokoha ran outside and cried because she knew she lost because she allowed herself to get angry. Depressed by the loss, Chrono tried to cheer them up by taking them to the beach. Even though it was a day of bad weather, they ended up having a good time towards the end and it helped Shion and Tokoha think about their problems. Afterward, Shion decided to quit Vanguard. Like Chrono, Tokoha expended a lot of effort trying to get Shion to stay with the game. However, she gave up after a while and didn't go to the extremes Chrono went to. Tokoha, Shion, and Chrono went to a concert of Saya and helped her prepare. Tokoha had mixed feelings about Saya, but warmed to her because Saya had a relationship with her mother similar to Tokoha's with Mamoru. Tokoha played the main antagonist of a skit starring Saya at a concert that night and got upset when Saya threw pies at her, but eventually they made up. A few days later, Tokoha, Shion, and Chrono went to a tournament at the United Sanctuary branch in which the winners got to fight Team Demise. Tokoha was surprised at how concerned with winning everyone was. Afterward, they decided to stay behind and investigate. Once inside, they were discovered by a security guard who asked where their bracelets were. They apologized, but the guard said they needed discipline and took the trio each to a different floor. There, Tokoha saw the branch's fighters doing exercises ranging from push-ups to chanting "weakness is a sin". Eventually, she ran into Rin and demanded to know what was going on with the place. Tokoha shouted at Rin that winning wasn't everything, to which Rin responded that Tokoha was now her enemy. After her confrontation with Rin, Tokoha was dragged to Ibuki's office, where Chrono and Shion had arrived just moments earlier. They tried to convince Ibuki that what the United Sanctuary was doing was wrong. However, Kanzaki himself decided to challenge Team TRY3 to convince them of the Branch's ideals. Kanzaki would fight them all at once, but in 3 separate fights. During the fight, Kanzaki scoffed at Team TRY3's ideals, asserting that "a heart makes you weak". Kanzaki won all three fights without resorting to his trump card in any of them. After Team TRY3's loss to Kanzaki, Tokoha decided to help Chrono put a smile back on Taiyou's face by accompanying the pair around town along with Shion, Kumi, Jaime, and Team Trinity Dragon. Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha were on a rooftop reflecting on Taiyou's decision. Later, Chrono and Tokoha were walking home when Shion approached them with invitations to fight Team Demise. After hearing about Dragon Empire's petitioning for a meeting of the Branch Chiefs, Team TRY3 went to the Dragon Empire to try and convince them to put the meeting off so they could fight Team Demise and show the United Sanctuary that Vanguard was fun. While the other clan leaders called the idea childish and refused, Ryutaro decided to give Chrono a chance to show how serious he was. The fight had no conclusion, as Chrono managed to show that he was indeed serious before it was over. Ryutaro still refused to delay the meeting. However, it probably wouldn't happen until Monday, after the fight between Team TRY3 and Team Demise. Later, Tokoha was fighting her brother over and over again to train for the upcoming match. When Tokoha finally beat her brother for the first time, Mamoru gave her Dream-weaving Ranunculus, Ahsha. On the day of the fight between Team TRY3 and Team Demise, Tokoha opted to fight against Rin. All throughout the fight, Rin kept taunting Tokoha but Tokoha kept her composure. Rin managed to use a combo of Holy Seraph, Raphael and Dreamlight Unicorn to get herself down to 2 damage, but Tokoha won with a double Critical Trigger. Later, Tokoha went with Chrono to face Kouji Ibuki again. G Season 2 In Turn 1, Tokoha met Luna along with Chrono and Shion and watched Chrono's teaching fight with her. In turn 2, Team TRY3 easily made it passed the preliminaries of the Magallanica Branch Quest and got to fight Special Aqua Force. When asked what their path was by Leon, Tokoha didn't answer. She got paired up with Jaime Alcaraz and won. While helping her brother set up for the Dragon Empire Quest, Tokoha helped look for Am Chouno's most precious possession. During the quest itself, Tokoha fought with Shingo Komoi and won. Later, Tokoha found a bad treasure and got sent to the drop zone where she was rescued by Shion. After the Dragon Empire Quest, Tokoha noticed how Chrono and Shion both knew what path they should take and felt left behind. After thinking about it for a while, Tokoha ended up at Card Capital 2 where she helped Misaki with the shop tournament. Afterward, she talked to Misaki about what was bothering her and ended up fighting Misaki and losing. During the Zoo Branch Quest, Tokoha helped Shion gather seasonings for their pineapple dish. After making it past the preliminary round, it was decided that Tokoha would face Christopher Lo. Despite the fact that Christopher pushed Tokoha to five damage while he ended his turn with 9 cards in hand and 4 damage, Tokoha pulled through. Deck G Season 1 Tokoha uses a Neo Nectar deck that focuses on gaining benefits from having multiple units with the same name on her field. Her ace is Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha. The focus is to gather units through her G-units and Ahsha's effects as well as Knight of Transience units to fill up the field if her hand is low on cards. Tokoha uses a new deck during nationals. She has another unit, Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon, but is unknown why she has it in her deck instead of her G units deck. This deck runs without cards like Knight of Transience, Marehope, but has called many copies of Budding Maiden, Diane from her deck, and she has many copies of Maiden of Gladiolus in her deck, boosting her formation. After going through a few fights with her brother and finally winning against him, Tokoha received Dream-weaving Ranunculus, Ahsha from him and changed her deck. The deck focuses to use Arborea, Ozu and Ahsha to gather units like Pia and Cela to prepare for the final blow with Dream-weaving Ranunculus, Ahsha and the Pias' skills to power themselves up with massive attack power. She will also use Jingle Flower to power up all her units after gathering as much of one unit to force the opponent to dwindle down their hand of units, like Perfect Guards, so that she can finish with Pia and Ahsha combination. G Season 2 She uses a new deck that she built with Misaki, focused on the new skill Bloom and the abilities of her new G unit, Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha. During her rematch against Misaki she uses a new deck focused on powering up rearguards with Bloom and the skills of other units. She also has a G Guardian, which can be used by discarding a heal trigger. Gallery Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-OP).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in Break It! Tokoha Generation.png|Tokoha in Generation! Tokoha & Ahsha (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha with Ahsha in NEXT PHASE Tokoha & Neo Nectar (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha with Neo Nectar units Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in NEXT PHASE Tokoha & Ahsha (Anime-ED2).png|Tokoha with Ahsha in Flower Tokoha Ahsha Mekurumeku Yuuki.png|Tokoha with Ahsha in Mekurumeku Yuuki! Kumi Tokoha Mekurumeku Yuuki.png|Tokoha with Kumi in Mekurumeku Yuuki! Tokoha Mekurumeku Yuuki.png|Tokoha in Mekurumeku Yuuki! TRY3 Mekurumeku Yuuki.png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in Mekurumeku Yuuki! TRY3 Mekurumeku Yuuki 2.png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in Mekurumeku Yuuki! Tokoha-Chrono-Shion.png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion Tokoha & Ahsha.png|Tokoha with Ahsha Eyecatch GC02A.png|Tokoha with Chrono and Shion Tokoha & Ahsha (GC).png|Tokoha with Ahsha Tokoha-Kumi & Ahsha.png|Tokoha with Ahsha and Kumi Quotes * (JP): Generation Zone...release! Now, show me my blossoming, brilliant future! Stride Generation! * (JP): Generation Zone...release! Now is the time to bloom! Accept the light of the future that spins out! Stride Generation! Dream-weaving Ranunculus, Ahsha! * (JP): Come from the future and defend me! Generation Guard! Battles Trivia *Tokoha Anjou is the first person to perform Generation Guard, Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neo Nectar Deck Users Category:Protagonists Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters